


Plus à moi

by Michi4D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Halloween, One Shot, creepy pasta style
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Les sensations sont différentes, le familier devient inconnu.





	Plus à moi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : je me doute que ce type d'histoire doit peut-être exister mais je ne me souviens pas en avoir lu. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Depuis quelques temps Elen avait froid dans sa salle de bain. Pourtant, l'hiver était encore très loin.  
Le lieu n'était pas le plus douillet de la maison loin de là. La pièce ressemblait à un vaste champ de bataille depuis que le père d'Elen avait voulu l'agrandir.  
Il fallait utiliser un petit chauffage pour ne pas mourir de froid à la sortie de la douche. Son doux ronron berçait les pensés de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle se préparait. D'habitude, le petit chauffage faisait tout à fait l'affaire. Elen ne le branchait pas plus de dix minutes car la petite pièce se transformait en sauna au delà de cette limite. Pourtant, la chaleur ne semblait pas atteindre sa chair.  


Depuis quelques temps Elen voyait des choses dans le miroir. Elle avait l'habitude de voir ces petites taches de dentifrice ou d'eau sur la surface glacée. Traces qu'elle tentait d'effacer à chaque fois qu'elles les voyait. Ou encore les petits insectes qui volaient ici et là, imposant leur ombre sur la glace. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose qui se produisait lorsqu'elle n'était pas attentive. 

Depuis quelques temps Elen ne se souvenait plus de certains moments de la journée. Elle ne se rappelait pas ce qu'elle avait mangé la veille, le jour même. Elle avait oublié avec qui elle avait parlé, qui elle avait vu. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'est qu'elle se trouvait dans cette pièce si froide. Plus précisément devant _ce_ miroir sale qui laissait échapper des songes, des gestes qui ne semblaient venir d'Elen.

Elen posa ses mains sur le lavabo glacé. Elle s'approcha du miroir, son nez en frolait presque la surface. Son reflet lui rendit son regard imperturbable. Elen se concentrait sur les sons et les images qu'elle voyait. Là était le problème. Mis à part son reflet, elle n'arrivait à se focaliser sur rien. Le petit chauffage était muet. Des frissons parcoururent sa peau et ils n'étaient pas dû au froid. En scrutant davantage son reflet, elle vit une lueur malicieuse qui lui était inconnue. Le coin des lèvres se relevait en un sourire mesquin.  
Là, elle prit conscience de son environnement. L'espace était exigu. Elle pouvait à peine bouger. Le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait était aussi grand que le miroir. En face d'elle, son reflet se redressa et sourit avec une certaine haine. Son alter ego sortit tranquillement de la salle.  
Elen tentait de crier, et taper sur le miroir pour se faire entendre. Quelqu'un avait pris sa place, son corps, sa vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je n'écris pas beaucoup ce genre de chose donc peut-être que je me suis loupée...n'hésitez pas à mettre vos remarques et conseils en commentaire.
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
